ABO Parody
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: DEBUT FIC. Sebuah fic parody tentang Naruto dkk berdasarkan komik analisa golongan darah.


Ehem. Ini debut fic milik Onya-chan yang sudah lama berkeliaran di FNI. Fic ini kepersembahkan untuk seluruh penghuni FNI, sekaligus salam damai untuk semua reviewer dan author. Dengan fic ini juga saya mengumumkan bahwa saya tidak bermasalah dengan fandom pair apapun, walau saya seorang NHL dan Ino-centric.

Selain itu, saya tahu bahwa fic semacam ini sudah ada dan memenangkan ajang FFA 2012. Namun, saya berusaha agar tema yang saya ambil tidak serupa dan bukan plagiat.

Terima Kasih.

NARUTO : ABO PARODY

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** KOMIK GOLONGAN DARAH © Park Dong Seon**

**WARNING : DEBUT FIC, AU, OOC, TYPO (mungkin)**

**PAIRING : MULTIPAIR**

**RATE : K+**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

**Vas Pecah**

" Baiklah anak – anak, kita mendapat tugas penting dari akademi. Sebelumnya, sensei akan membuat kelompok," ujar Shizune. Siswa berambut pirang tampak sangat bersemangat. Diikuti keluhan dari bocah Uchiha yang sangat cool.

" Sensei! Bagaimana pembagian kelompoknya?" seru seorang siswi berambut merah muda yang disambut dengan anggukan persetujuan oleh teman – temannya.

Shizune langsung menuliskan nama – nama kelompok yang telah ia siapkan. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruangan yang diberitahukan oleh sensei mereka tersebut. Di ruangan masing – masing terdapat sebuah vas putih dan perintah untuk menjaga vas tersebut.

Di tempat lain…

" Baiklah, Shizune-san. Selanjutnya kami akan melaksanakan pengujian ini sendiri,' ujar Kotetsu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan kelas akademi diikuti Izumo, Iruka dan Yamato.

**Type A**

" Ohayou, minna-san," sapa Izumo memasuki ruangan yang telah ditempati oleh siswi bersurai indigo yang sedang membaca buku sendirian di dekat jendela kelas. Bocah berpotongan rambut bob yang memakai baju ketat hijau dan tampak sedang berolahraga. Dan bocah lain yang sedang melukis di kerts sembari bersandar pada salah satu dinding ruangan.

Setelah mendapat jawaban atas sapaannya, Izumo lantas berjalan menuju vas tersebut dan berusaha menyentuhnya.

" JANGAN SENTUH!" seru bocah beralis tebal sembari mendekati Izumo dengan sedikit takut – takut. Gadis manis dan bocah pelukis itu pun ikut mendekati orang yang tiba – tiba merusak ketenangan di kelas ini. Dari tatapan mereka menunjukkan rasa tidak senang.

" U-uhm, ka-kami diminta untuk menjaga vas ini," ucap gadis lembut itu. Yang dibenarkan oleh kedua temannya. Izumo tampak tidak tertarik dan kemudian secara sengaja menjatuhkan vas tersebut.

Oh oh oh…. Wajah ketiga siswa itu langsung berubah pias. Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung berlari keluar kelas. " Shizune-sensei! Vas-nya pecah!"

**Type B**

PRAAAANG

" Waaahh…. Vas-nya pecah!" seru seorang gadis pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

" Benar, sensei ceroboh sekali.. ckckck.." lanjut gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua.

" Hayo loo, sensei kena marah. Sensei dimarahin," ujar seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga di pipinya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga bersama seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik dan siswa betubuh gempal menari – nari sambil mengejek Kotetsu yang tampak sangat kesal.

" Aku tahu ini cuma percobaan. Tapi, mereka benar – benar membuat aku naik darah!" batin Kotetsu kesal. Baru saja ia ingin meluapkan kekesalannya, Shizune masuk untuk melihat keadaan.

" Kenapa vas-nya pecah!" Shizune tampak gusar. Melihat guru-nya marah, anak – anak itu langsung mendekati gurunya itu.

" Ini salah kami, sensei! Tadi ada gempa, makanya vas-nya bisa pecah!" bela bocah pirang.

" Bukan, tadi ada Godzilla, dia yang mecahin," ujar bocah berambut coklat. Satu persatu mereka memberikan spekulasi mereka.

" Kalian…." Kotetsu sangat terharu atas sikap anak – anak tersebut.

**Type O**

PRAAAANG

" Eeeeh! Sensei ceroboh sekali. Siapa yang suruh pegang – pegang coba," ujar gadis manis berambut merah muda.

" Parah… parah.." keluh seorang siswi pirang berkuncir empat.

" Gawat nih, Shizune-sensei bisa marah," bocah berambut coklat panjang ikut berkomentar.

Mendengar itu, Iruka tidak mampu berkata – kata, " Ya ampun anak – anak ini." Shizune pun masuk sambil membanting pintu. Menunjukkan seberapa kesal dirinya. Melihat wajah sensei-nya yang sangat seram, ketiga siswa tersebut langsung menunjuk Iruka tanpa ragu.

" Sadis," gumam Iruka takut.

**Type AB**

" Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa Yamato bersemangat. Ia melihat sekeliling. Bocah keluarga Nara sedang tertidur pulas di pojok ruangan. Siswa berambut merah menoleh sejenak memperlihatkan tattoo 'Ai' sebelum kembali melengas memandangi jendela. Bahkan, penerus Uchiha yang ada di sudut lain ruangan mendelik ke arahnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

" Hei.. hei.. aku dicuekkin nih?" pikir Yamato. Ia pun mendekati vas itu dan mulai berakting. Ia berpura – pura tersandung sehingga vas tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya.

PRAAAAANG

Yamato pun membuka mata untuk melihat reaksi ketiga bocah sombong tersebut. Namun, mereka bertiga masih berkutat dengan urusannya masing – masing. Shizune masuk karena bingung tidak terdengar reaksi apapun dari ruang terakhir ini. Saat ia masuk ia melihat anak didiknya itu duduk –bahkan tertidur- di masing – masing sudut ruangan.

" Siapa yang memecahkan vas ini?" tanya Shizune karena Yamato mengangkat bahu melihat sikap acuh tak acuh dari siswa – siswanya. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara serentak ketiga siswa tersebut menunjuk Yamato.

" Orang itu, sensei,"

**What She Feels Attracted To**

**Type A-A**

**SaiHina**

" Hinata-san, kamu memakai parfum baru?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan senyum tipis pada gadis manis bersurai indigo yang ada disampingnya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu, tersenyum manis sambil menanyakan pendapat pria idamannya tersebut.

" Aku suka, kok. Oh iya, besok hari ulang tahun, Hanabi-chan, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan kado, kuharap kamu bisa menyampaikannya untukku," ujar pria berambut eboni itu sembari memainkan poni Hinata.

" Ma-maaf merepotkan, Sai-kun. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Hanabi-chan," ucap Hinata dengan semburat pink di pipinya.

**Wanita dengan golongan darah A, tertarik dengan kebaikan hati dan perhatian pria A terhadap hal – hal kecil di sekelilingnya.**

**Type B-A  
**

**NaruHina**

" Hina-chan! Baru pulang ekskul?" seru pria dengan bola mata sedalam samudera yang berlari – lari menghampiri wanita yang berjalan di samping lapangan.

" A-aku habis membereskan buku baru di perpustakaan. Na-Naruto-kun selesai latihan?" tanya gadis manis yang tengah menunduk sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

" Iya! Pulang bareng, yuk!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang tentu saja membuat sang pemilik merona merah.

" Oooi, Naruto! Jangan terlalu dekat! Hinata bisa pingsan!" ejek seorang sahabat Naruto yang masih berada di lapangan. Gelak tawa langsung sahut menyahut dari sahabatnya yang lain.

" Urusai-ttebayo!" balas Naruto masih mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada gadis kesayangannya yang sekarang wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat kesayangan sasuke.

**Pria dengan golongan darah B yang sangat bersemangat dan ceria membuat wanita tipe A merasa tertarik.**

**Type O-A**

**NejiHina**

" Hinata-sama sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga pada majikannya yang tampak berseri – seri memandangi dua pria yang sedang berlatih di dojo.

" Eh, tidak. Aku hanya melihat Neji-nii sedang latihan dengan Otou-sama," ujar Hinata lembut.

Pelayan yang sudah bekerja di sana selama 5 tahun itu ikut memandangi kedua tuan-nya yang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan judo. Tanpa sadar, ia berkomentar, " Tuan muda Neji tampak sangat serius,"

" Te-tentu saja, Neji-nii sangat sangat keren saat sedang latihan. Tidak ada yang lebih serius dibandingkan Neji-nii untuk menjadi penerus Otou-sama,"

Pelayan tersebut sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat majikan manisnya merona setelah sadar akan ucapannya, " Benar, Hinata-sama. Saya setuju."

**Sikap teguh dan perjuangan pria O saat sedang berusaha menggapai tujuannya benar – benar keren di mata wanita tipe A.**

**Type AB-A**

**SasuHina**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak sedikit gemetar. Berbagai spekulasi negatif berkeliaran di benaknya. Sempat terpikir oleh wanita yang sangat menyukai lavender ini untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Apalagi saat ia memikirkan reaksi negatif yang akan didapatnya jika ia gagal.

" Jangan takut," sahut seorang pria bermodel rambut emo yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

" Sa-sasuke-kun," ujar gadis itu takut – takut.

" Kita satu tim, bukan? Jadi, bagilah gugupmu bersamaku. Jangan dipendam sendiri," pria tersebut menatap _amethyst_ dengan _onyx_ kebanggaan klan-nya. Ia pun menautkan jemarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup rekannya itu.

" A-arigatou ne," gumamnya lirih dengan rona yang menjadi ciri khas-nya tersebut.

**Wanita tipe A tertarik dengan bagaimana cara pria AB memahami perasaannya dengan baik. Ia juga merasa nyaman dengan cara pria tersebut membuatnya bergantung.**

* * *

**Type A-B**

**SaiIno**

" Ino-chan, bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya pria eboni itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" Ah, Sai-kun! Tadi, masakanku dipuji Shizune-sensei! Terus, aku mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas Kakashi-sensei!" ujar Ino girang. Wanita ber-_ponytail_ pirang ini terus menceritakan tentang kejadian menarik di kelas yang ia ambil sambil menyantap_ gelato_ yang ia pesan.

" Oh iya, dan la-" ucapan Ino terhenti saat jemari kekasihnya itu sudah dekat dengan sudut bibirnya. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

" Ada _gelato_ yang tersisa di sana," ujar pria tersebut dan menyisakan wajah manis kekasihnya yang masih memegang tempat yang disentuh pria di hadapannya dangan wajah manis. Ya, wajah manis yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada pria ini.

Sai hanya terkekeh ringan sambil mengusap kepala Ino. Wanita itu ikut tertawa kecil bersamanya.

**Pria tipe A dapat membuat wanita B merasa aman dan nyaman. Wanita B melihat pria A sangat dewasa dan menarik.**

**Type B-B**

**NaruIno**

" Hoy, Naruto! Kamu sudah nonton _What's Under The Bed_?" ujar Ino sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kasur Naruto.

" Uwaah, film terbaru di Hongkong, ya? Memangnya sudah keluar?" seru Naruto heboh tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisinya yang sedang menampilkan perrtandingan sepak bola.

" Sepertinya sudah ada di _Konoha Centre_, mau nonton bersama? Eh, itu Chelsea dengan Barcelona, ya?" sahut Ino mengambil keripik kentang yang sudah terbuka di samping Naruto.

" Boleh, nanti malam kita pergi. Iya, kuharap Barcelona menang hari ini," Naruto ikut mengambil keripik kentang di tangan Ino.

**Wanita tipe B tertarik pada pria B karena kemiripan mereka satu sama lain. Namun hati – hati, kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir hanya menjadi sahabat akrab.**

**Type O-B**

**NejiIno**

" Kau mendengarku kan, Ino?" ujar pria bermata _amethyst_ sambil menatap Ino yang tidak menyahut.

" Tentu saja, Neji-senpai!" sahut Ino semangat. Wanita pirang pucat ini tersenyum manis dan menatap balik _amethyst-_nya dengan _aquamarine_ miliknya. Neji menghela napas karena ia tidak melihat kebohongan di mata gadis itu.

" Baiklah, aku lanjutkan lagi. Prinsip fotografi adalah memfokuskan cahaya dengan bantuan pembiasan sehingga mampu membakar medium penangkap cahaya. Medium…." Neji kembali mengoceh tentang pengetahuannya mengenai fotografi pada adik kelas yang kini malah semakin intens menatapnya.

**Wanita B menghargai kerja keras dan ketelitian yang ia usahakan dalam mengajarinya. Tapi, hal ini akan memiliki efek berbeda jika sang wanita tidak tertarik.**

**Type AB-B**

**SasuIno**

" Hinata-chan, aku duluan ya," ujar gadis dengan rambu pirang berkuncir satu pada sahabatnya yang sedang berkutat di balik buku. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari sahabatnya itu, ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Ia sekarang berjalan di tengah taman sekolah sembari membawa karangan bunga yang ia buat di kelas Ikebana tadi pagi. Tiba – tiba….

Pluk

Sebuah jaring menangkap kepalanya. Baru saja ia akan mengamuk saat melihat wajah si bungsu Uchiha yang berubah sedikit gugup. " Maaf, Yamanaka-san." Ia melepaskan jaring tersebut dan mengeluarkan kupu – kupu berwarna ungu yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam toples khusus.

" Aku belum pernah, melihat jenis ini berkeliaran di sekolah, kupikir, dia mengikuti karangan bunga yang dibawa Yamanaka-san," Sasuke tampak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Kupu – kupu? Kukira tidak ada yang tertarik dengan serangga selain Aburame-kun. Aneh, tapi, entah kenapa, sangat keren!" batin Ino.

" Ehm, Ino." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum malu – malu. " Panggil aku Ino saja, Uchiha-kun."

**Wanita B tertarik dengan keanehan tipe AB.**

* * *

**Type A-O**

**SaiSaku**

Pria itu selalu tersenyum. Pria yang dikenalnya bernama Sai itu selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

" Nee, Sai-kun. Gomen ne," ujar gadis dengan iris_ emerald_ itu tanpa melupakan senyum manisnya. Seperti biasa, Sai yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

Walaupun ini bukan kesalahan pertama gadis itu, Sai selalu tersenyum.

" Sai-kun…. Hontou ni, gomen ne," kali ini kedua bola mara gadis pink itu mulai berkaca – kaca. Sai pun mengusap puncak kepala gadis yang ia sayangi itu dengan lembut sembari masih tersenyum.

Sai tahu, walau gadis itu sudah keterlaluan, ia tetap tersenyum.

" Ne, Sai-kun. Seharusnya kamu benar – benar marah kali ini," ujar Sakura lembut. Hari itu, matahari pun sedah pulang tanpa mempedulikan dua sejoli ini. Namun, Sai masih tersenyum.

" Sakura-chan, aku tidak marah, kok," ujar Sai masih tersenyum.

Surai _pink_ itu bergejolak mendengar suara hangat kekasihnya. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Ia lantas memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. " Sai-kun…. Daisuki!"

Dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol sambil menatap pasangan mesra tersebut.

" Sudah kubilang, Izumo. Aku menang taruhan!" ujar seorang pria sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang kesal.

" Huh, aku tidak menyangka gadis itu masih berani telat sampai lima jam setelah telat selama tiga hari berturut – turut. Kasihan sekali pria bodoh itu," umpat Izumo sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

**Wanita O tertarik dengan kesabaran dan kedewasaan pria A. Begitu pula dengan sifat pemaafnya.**

**Type B-O**

**NaruSaku**

Wanita _pink_ itu memandang ke satu titik untuk sekian lama. " Naruto-kun keren sekali." Ia kemudian kembali menatap papan tulis dan mendengarkan ocehan dari Asuma-sensei mengenai Teori Relativitas. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah kawan sekelasnya itu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah pria dengan bekas luka seperti kumis kucing yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Hihihi, benar – benar keren!" batin Sakura bersemangat. Hal ini terus menerus berlanjut. Teori Relativitas ke Naruto, Asuma-sensei ke Naruto, fisika ke Naruto, sampai….

" Haruno-san, saya heran denganmu. Apa yang menarik dari Uzumaki yang sedang merapikan bulu rubahnya? Dan kau Uzumaki, sudah puluhan kali kuperingatkan, jangan membawa rubah itu ke sekolah!" hardik Asuma-sensei.

**Wanita tipe O tertarik dengan keanehan pria B. dengan kata lain, apanila ia sudah tertarik, ia akan menganggap semua keanehan itu menjadi daya tarik tambahan.**

**Type O-O**

**NejiSaku**

" Benarkah itu, Neji-kun?" tanya seorang gadis manis pada kekasihnya. _Amethyst_ bertemu _emerald_. Neji menatap wajah wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu lembut.

" Tentu saja, Sakura-hime. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka walaupun harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri," jawab Neji sambil menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura pun balas memandang Neji dengan sorot mata berbinar – binar.

" Neji-kun! Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah udara di seiap napasku, dank au adalah getaran dalam denyut nadiku,"

Neji melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan membalas, " Tidak hime, akulah yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku persembahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu. Aku hidup untuk melindungimu, dan melindungimu untuk hidupku."

" Oh, Neji-kun sangat keren!" seru Sakura.

" Maaf, Hyuuga-kun, Haruno-san. Saya merasa tidak enak telah menginterupsi kalian. Tapi, kurasa memasuki bis sekolah untuk studi wisata tidak akan membahayakan jiwa Haruno-san," sahut guru mereka yang menggunakan masker.

**Sifat pelindung dan idealis milik pria O benar – benar membuat wanita O tertarik.**

**Type AB-O**

**SasuSaku**

" Kalian tahu, Sasuke-kun itu pria terbaik di sekolah kita. Tidak ada pria lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya," ujar Sakura.

" Benarkah? Aku lebih menyukai Kiba-kun yang santai dibandingkan Uchiha-kun yang serius," sahut wanita bersurai pirang dan bermata violet.

" Ckckck…. Shion-chan polos sekali, tipe atlit seperti Kiba-kun memang keren untuk dilihat, tapi tak sehebat Sasuke-kun," Sakura menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Shion.

" Entah kenapa, menurutku, Sasori-senpai punya daya tarik tersendiri. Kyaaa… Aku tidak bisa lupa wajahnya itu…." seru gadis lain sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah seperti rambutnya.

" Dasar anak kecil. Sara-chan, jangan hanya melihat dari wajahnya saja, aku tahu Sasori-senpai memang manis sekali, tapi, Sasuke jauuuuuuuh lebih jenius!" sahut Sakura yang dibalas dengan gerutuan tidak jelas dari Sara.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok _raven_ melewati kelas mereka. Sakura memekik tertahan melihat pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi itu lewat. Ia langsung mengikuti Pria bermata _onyx_ itu sembari berlari – lari kecil. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

" Hmm.. jadi tambahkan bawang bombay setelah menumis bawang putih, dan bukan sebaliknya," gumam Sasuke yang berjalan sambil membaca buku. " Sulit sekali membuat pasta."

**Wanita O tertarik dengan kecerdasan pria AB. Bahkan, apabila sudah sangat suka ia menganggap tidak ada pria yang lebih pintar dibandingkan pria AB. (Wanita O suka memandang tinggi pria AB)**

* * *

**Type A-AB**

**SaiKarin**

" Wah, kalian memakai baju yang sama. Janjian, kah?" seru seorang wanita berkuncir empat kepada seorang wanita berkacamata yang sedang merapikan rabut merahnya.

Merasa heran, wanita tersebut melihat busana yang ia gunakan. _T-shirt_ putih dengan _hoodie_ biru dan jeans hitam. Ia pun melirik pria disampingnya yang menggunakan _item_ senada dengannya.

" Ah, tidak, Temari-chan. Ini hanya kebetulan saja," ujarnya mengklarifikasi kenyataan.

Wajah Temari tampak lebih antusias. " Benarkah? Ini namanya kode alam, Karin. Kau dan Sai-kun mungkin berjodoh," kelakarnya sambil tersenyum. Karin ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Apalagi, kini pria tersebut melingkarkan lengannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya agar dapa berbagi kehangatan.

**Sebenarnya, yang membuat wanita AB tertarik pada pria A adalah sifat perhatian yang sangat diidam –idamkan olehnya. Namun, kemiripan sifat pria A terhadap sifat luarnya yang membuatnya nyaman.**

**Type B-AB**

**NaruKarin**

" Karin-chan! Kau sedang apa?" seru Naruto pada wanita yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya semenjak dua jam yang lalu.

" Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang membaca novel yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini," jawab Karin dengan sedikit ketus tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kesal langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Karin dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua sapphire milik pemuda itu. " Aku tidak suka di acuhkan, Karin-chan. Kalau sedang berbeicara denganku, tatap mataku," ucap pemuda itu. Setelah Karin benar – benar menatap iris birunya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?" tanya Karin heran dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah – ubah. Naruto tidak menjawab dan langsung mengambil novel yang sedang dibaca Karin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia pun menautkan jemari mereka dan membawa Karin keluar. Kemudian,

" Ayo kita ke taman bermain!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menarik Karin pergi.

" Tu-tunggu sebentar! Na-naruto-kun, aku pusing. Pelan sedikit." Karin mengeluh selama perjalanan sedang Naruto hanya tertawa keras.

**Wanita AB sangat tertarik dengan sifat dominan B yang berubah – ubah dan kadang seenaknya. Sifat optimis B sangat cocok dengan wanita AB yang terkadang berpikir negatif.**

**Type O-AB**

**NejiKarin**

Karin benar – benar tidak suka kepura – puraan. Ia bisa tahu seseorang berbicara jujur atau sedang menipunya. Terima kasih pada pengalaman yang membuat ia sering berpikiran negatif dengan setiap pria yang berada di sekitarnya.

" Karin-san," panggil seorang pria bermata amethyst. Karin menoleh sejenak ke arah pria yang ia kenal sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Berbagai skenario terlintas di benaknya. Bahkan, sempat ia menendang pemuda _brunette_ di hadapannya dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

" Karin-san, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah heran melihat Karin yang menggeleng karena pikiran absurd-nya. Dengan sedikit ketus ia menjawab sapaan pemuda itu.

" Ada perlu apa Hyuuga Neji-san? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya… apa harus berbuat kesalahan untuk sekedar berbicara denganmu?" tanya Neji.

Kening Karin berkerut, kedua alisnya berusaha untuk menyatu. Gadis ini menggunakan jemarinya untuk menaikkan kacamatanya. Kini, ia memandangi pria yang tinggi semampai di hadapannya. Mungkin, kali ini ia harus memikirkan kembali untuk menendang pria ini jika diperlukan.

" Bukan begitu, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini aku yang merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya aneh saja, melihatmu yang tidak pernah berada dalam radius 3 meter dariku, tiba – tiba mengajakku berbicara." Karin mulai memasang barikade dirinya dengan sang lawan jenis.

" Ah, itu…. Aku juga heran." Kini Neji menoleh ke bagian samping taman. Ia juga memandang tempatnya berdiri. Di bawah pohon beringin yang menjadi aset sekolahnya. Sedikit jauh dari lapangan, lokasi ramai yang diminati seluruh siswa, ah, ya… kecuali Karin.

Karin kembali memandang pemuda yang dimatanya tampak sedikit linglung. Gugup? Mustahil. Neji secara mendadak duduk di sampingnya dan memandang mata Karin menembus kedua lensa yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Tidak mendapat reaksi yang biasa ia dapat, ia memandangi belasan siswa yang sedang mengejar bola di lapangan.

" Jadi, ini pemandangan yang kau lihat setiap hari?" tanya Neji lagi.

Karin ikut menatap arah yang dilihat Neji. " Tergantung apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak selamanya hanya memandangi mereka. Biasanya, aku membaca novel,"

" Boleh aku melihat dunia yang dilihat Karin-san?" Sontak mata Karin terbelalak tajam. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang Karin-san risaukan, hanya saja, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dunia yang Karin-san lihat."

Saat itu, Karin tahu. Neji berbeda.

**Wanita AB bisa melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan pria O. Kadang sifat jujurnya inilah yang membuat wanita AB merasa nyaman untuk bersikap. **

**Type AB-AB**

**SasuKarin**

" Bagaimana dengan penggunaan ramuan A?" tanya seorang pemuda Uchiha pada gadis berambut merah.

" _Negative, sir._ Itu malah membuat objek berubah warna," sahut wanita itu sambil menaikkan lensa kesayangannya. Jawaban gadis itu membuat pria di hadapannya berdecik kesal.

" Sudah pernah coba tambahkan cairan _acid,_ Karin?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini sembari mengaduk objek penelitiannya.

" _Negative, Mr. Sasuke_. Subjek tidak bisa menerima asupan _acid_. Bagaimana bila menggunakan bahan penelitian B, sir? Bukankah subjek kita memintanya," Karin tampak berusaha menjauhkan kepulan asap yang mulai menjulang di hadapannya. Sasuke membantu Karin dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih lirih dari gadis manis itu.

Sasuke kemudian mencoba memasukkan bahan penelitian yang dimaksud oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Karin tersenyum melihat usulnya diterima.

" Ungh, Sasu-teme, Karin-chan. Kalian tidak berniat meracuniku, kan?" tanya pria pirang yang sedikit ketakutan.

" Tenang saja, subjek penelitian. Anda bisa mempercayakan nasib anda di tangan kami," ujar Karin diplomatis.

Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyum ah, lebih tapa seringai sahabatnya yang berambut raven itu. " Harusnya, aku menerima ajakan kencan Hina-hime. Bukannya tergiur traktiran ramen yang seperti korban penelitian seperti ini."

Naruto menelan ludah getir melihat sahabatnya memasukkan campuran wortel seperti wortel itu adalah bahan radioaktif yang beracun. " Tolong aku, hime…."

**Sesama makhluk alien, pasangan AB ini benar – benar bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara unik mereka sendiri.**

_**Wake me up, please…**_

Di dalam kost dadakan, tinggal seorang guru dan keempat muridnya yang berbeda golongan darah. Sai, sang prefeksionis A. Naruto, pemuda optimis B yang penuh semangat. Wanita O yang idealis sekaligus realisis, Sakura. Dan, Sasuke, pemuda AB yang moody dan memiliki daya analisis tajam.

Di suatu malam….

" Hoi, besok bangunkan aku jam 6, ya. Aku ada janji dengan Tsunade. Dia akan membunuhku bila aku telat," ujar Jiraiya yang sudah tidak bisa berjalan lurus karena mabuk.

Sai mengangguk pasrah. Naruto pura – pura tidak mendengar. Sakura mengomel karena Jiraiya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sedang Sasuke tidak berkata apapun.

Setelah guru mereka masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur pulas. Mereka melakukan rapat dadakan. Siapa yang akan membangunkan Jiraiya sepagi itu.

" Ayolah, siapa yang akan membangunkan Jiraiya-sensei?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga rekan setimnya. Sai tampak sedang memperhatikan gurunya yang sebagian kakinya sudah keluar dari kasurnya.

" Aku sudah pernah membangunkannya," tolak Sasuke yang menyebabkan wajah Sakura memelas tidak terima. Naruto masih menonton acara komedi dan membuat gadis pink itu naik darah.

" Orang yang minta dibangunkan tapi saat dibangunkan malah marah itu menyusahkan," ujar Sai ikut dalam rapat kecil – kecilan mereka.

" Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Itu, kan Sakura-chan! Hahahahahaahaha…." Naruto tertawa kencang sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan lebam di matanya.

" Bikin susah saja," sahut Sasuke kesal.

" Berjanji akan membangunkan itu mengerikan. Karena takut keiduran sampai terbawa mimpi dan membuat insomnia-ku kambuh," ujar Sai lagi. Di benak yang lain tampak Sai yang terbangun tengah malam sambil berseru, " Aku kesiangan, ya?"

" Kasihan sekali…." Dalam hati, mereka benar – benar prihatin dengan sifat sahabatnya ini.

" Lalu saat dibangunkan, aku malah dimarahi," Sai pundung dipojokan sambil membuat pola lingkaran di lantai.

" Hee…. Susah juga, ya," komentar Naruto.

" Kalian semua sama saja," gerutu Sai. Naruto menggaruk hidungnya gugup, sedang Sakura menolah ke arah lain. " Sebel," gerutunya lagi

" Ungh, aku juga pernah, Ero-sennin menyikut pipiku saat kubangunkan. Jadi, kupukuli saja sampai bangun," kenang Naruto.

" Sadis," batin Sasuke. " Aku tidak akan pernah minta dibangunkan oleh kalian."

" Oh iya, kan kalau sudah dibangunkan, berarti tanggung jawab sudah selesai, kan. Jadi, kalau malah tidur lagi, itu bukan salah kita, kan?" ujar Naruto ringan. Kali ini dia mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak.

" Jadi, kau yang bertanggung jawab saat itu! Hari itu, ada janji dengan salon penting, tahu! SHANNAROO!" Dan, lebam di mata naruto bertambah.

" Keren, ya," ujar Sai.

Setelah menenangkan Sakura yang emosi dan mengobati luka Naruto yang bertambah, rapat kembali dibuka. Yah, kalau pembicaraan aneh ini bisa dibilang sebagai rapat.

" Cara membangunkan di pagi hari itu perlu keteguhan," ujar Sakura bangga.

" Maksudnya bagaimana, sih?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke sambil memandangi Sakura yang masih memasang pose keren.

" Dia terus – terusan menghitung detik di telinga Jiraiya-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sai memandang takut. Sasuke masih tetap bergeming dengan sikap cool-nya.

" Ada cara paling ampuh untuk membangunkan orang di pagi hari," sahut Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

**Keesokan pagi-nya….**

Jiraiya tertidur pulas seperti tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Kali ini yang keluar dari kasurnya bukan sebelah kakinya. Namun setengah tubuhnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa ia tidak ikut terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Dari luar, terdengar suara Sasuke, " Hei Sai, bukannya Jiraiya-sensei minta dibangunkan jam 7? Ini sudah jam 10," Tubuh Jiraiya kaku seketika.

" Murid –murid kurang ajar! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan!" terdengar suara umpatan diikuti suara benda berjatuhan dari kamar Jiraiya.

" Bangun, kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat jarum pendek jam yang bertengger di antara angka 6 dan 7.

" Hoi, teme. Kau bangunkan aku cuma untuk memperlihatkan cara ini?" terlihat sudut – sudut terbentuk di kening Naruto diikuti dengkuran halus Sakura yang bersandar pada bahu Sai yang masih mengucek – ngucek matanya.

~end~

:lihat ke atas dengan seksama:

Maaf, saya benar – benar tidak bermaksud mem-bashing Sakura. Apalagi bermaksud me-nista-kan Neji. Aku ini juga fans Sakura, bahkan ulang tahun kami sama.

*Reader : hubungannya apa?*

Ne, hanya saja, di komik golongan darah di , karakter male!O itu sangat unik cenderung konyol. Saat tahu Neji punya golongan datah O, saya sedikit shock. Dan saya tidak sanggup membayangkan apapun. Maaf Neji FC. #sembahsujud

Oiya, saya juga mau bilang,

**Minta review dong!**

Review dalam bentuk apapun pasti kuterima dengan senyum lebar. Saya ingin tahu, reader-tachi menyukai bagian pairing yang mana. Beritahu saya dan mungkin saya akan menerima request fic.

Regards,

Onya-chan


End file.
